Newest Vocaloid! Yukine Judai!
by Starlight Eievui
Summary: Yuki Judai, an inspiring Duelist from Duel Acadamia, finds himself in a small problem: He is now the newest Vocaloid. Join him as he struggles for popularity in the world of Vocaloid. Rated T for some language and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I'm Starlight Eievui. I had a previous profile under the name Herostar14 about a year ago, and I'm kinda embarassed from the stuff from my last profile. I never finished my last stories, and I feel pretty bad about not finishing them too...

I have found new motivation, and I'm starting all over again! I'm hoping that all of your will enjoy my fanfics! :)

Now for the summary:

I have been a fan of Yu-Gi-Oh GX for 3 years, and I'm proud of it! Currently, I've been getting into Vocaloid and UTAU, and my crazy head spawned an idea, Judai Yuki as a Vocaloid! Yes, it sounds weird, but I've always came up with some strange ideas... It all started when I saw a YouTube video with Judai (Jaden) Yuki with a leek spining it to Ievan Polkka, the famous video that started Hatsune Miku's fame. I already had ideas for his Vocaloid, like changing his last name due to there already being a Vocaloid with the last name Yuki. (Her name is Kaai Yuki if you haven't seen the new Vocaloids yet.) I thought about changing it to Yukine because it would come out like (Please tell me if this is wrong.) "Couragous sound." That means that Judai Yukine would look like the it said "Couragous sounding teenager." I thought the Vocaloid thing would fit him due to his Japanese voice actor is a singer, and on Deviantart I saw a Spiritshipping picture of the song Magnet with Judai wearing headphones that looked like Winged Kuriboh, wings and all.

I was also thinking of a pairing with him, but I'm fighting with myself (Not literally...) about who I should pair him with. One thought was pairing him with Nekomura Iroha (aka, the Hello Kitty Vocaloid), or Teto Kasane. I thought Nekomura because I just thought they just looked cute together because of their looks...Lol. Then, I thought about him and Teto being together, just because she could have some connection with duel sprits due to being a chimera, well that's what I think anyway...

Now, here's my problem about writing this story, I'm not so sure of all the Vocaloid's personalities... It would be helpful if you all would help me out with that, and who I should pair Judai with. Sorry, but no yaoi pairings, just because I don't know how to write yaoi pairing stores, and don't suggest Meiko, Miku, or Kaai please. (Especially Kaai!)

Okay, enough summary here's the fanfic-

Disclaimer**: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, or Vocaloid and UTAU. They belong respectfully to their owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Newest Vocaloid! Yukine Judai! Part 1<strong>

Stardom doesn't happen overnight, especially if you're a Vocaloid. So how did it happen to me? Out of an entire school, I was choosen. I don't know what Miku was thinking when she picked me, but she choose the wrong person! How was I any special! How was any different from the other students who actually wanted to be famous? I don't understand anything about the Vocaloid world, or anything about fame whatsoever!

Trying to fit in with the other Vocaloids was no walk in the park either. A Vocaloid named Lily thinks I'm just another Len or Kaito. I don't understand why she's so awful to me, I didn't do anything to that woman! And there's a UTAU named Namine Ritsu. He hates me just because I mistaked him for a girl, and who wouldn't think that! He has long, orange hair, and he has boobs for god's sake! Enough about the hateful ones, because there are a few who have been really nice as well. Theres Utatane Piko, I mistaked him for a girl to, but he didn't get upset about and we have become really good friends! Theres also Nekomura Iroha, she's so sweet to all of us, even though she's got a bit of a temper, shes alright a couple a times.

This is my story of how I've turned from Yuki Judai the Duelist, to Yukine Judai the Vocaloid...

"Hey, Aniki!"

The sharp, high-pitched voice of my small friend Sho rang in my ears, forcing me to wake up from my nice nap. He stood in front of me, a little bit impatient.

"It's about time Judai! You do know class is over right?"

I looked around the empty classroom, still in my daze.

I yawned. "Sorry, Sho. I was having an awesome dream! I wa-"

I was cut off by the voices of what seemed like a hundred students in the hallway outside. Me and Sho ran out quickly as possible to check out the commotion. We spotted Daichi at the end of the hallway, watching the other students stampede out.

I ran to Daichi, asking, " What's up with everyone? It looks like their running from something."

Daichi turned around. "Not running from something, but running to someone."

Me and Sho looked at each other with a confused stare.

"To someone? Who?" Sho asked.

"You two haven't heard, Hatsune Miku is here on the island." Daichi replied.

Sho's jaw had dropped from what he heard from Daichi.

"What! Hatsune Miku is Here! In Duel Acadamia? Where is she? Where!" Sho pratically screamed.

I stood there, even more confused. "Who's Hatsune Miku?"

Sho and Daichi both looked at me, both in complete shock. I shouldn't have asked.

"You don't know who Hatsune Miku is! She is one of the greatest pop stars in Japan! No, in the world! She's one of the Vocaloids, a group of idol singers invented by Yamaha! You don't know who they are!" Sho yelled.

"No, I'm not into pop idols or celeberties." I replied back. Sho should have realized that I don't pay attention to that kind of stuff.

"Nevermind! Daichi do you know why she's here?" Said a hyped up Sho.

"What I heard is that she was sent here to find a new Vocaloid. Why at Duel Acadamia, I'm not sure, but the students are all down at the plaza waiting to try out or just to see her. If you hurry now, you can still catch the auditions, but I doubt you two would try out to be Vocaloids, right?"

Sho jumped up and down in excitement. "I don't care as long as I get to see my beloved Miku-chan!"

Sho ran down the hallways, once almost slipping. Daichi sighed. "At least your sane Judai."

"Yeah, at least I think I am. I am interested in seeing who this Hatsune Miku is, and why she's such a big deal." I said as I began to follow Sho down the hall.

Daichi shouted down the hall, " Just don't go over to the dark side like Sho!"

Little did I know, I would join the dark side.

* * *

><p>This was part 1. What is in store for Judai will be somewhat torture to him, and in the next chapter Miku appears! (Hurray...*sarcastically* Sorry, not a big Miku fan.)<p>

I was thinking about writing a song for Judai, but theres no way I could write it in Japanese... I wish.

Tell me what you all think about this fanfic, is it worth it to continue, or did I make a mistake about the Vocaloid facts?

Thank you all! Bye!

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Heres chapter 2! Still no pairings yet, and Miku appears in this chapter, don't worry this chapter is longer than the last. I don't want to go into a long explaination again, so here:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Vocaloid or UTAU**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: The Newest Vocaloid! Part 2<strong>

The plaza was crowded with with fan crazed students. Judai tried to poke his head out of the crowd to see this Miku, but all he did was curse the fact he was too short to look above most of the taller student's heads.

Judai turned to his fellow Osiris Red, Sho. "Hey Sho, what does this Hatsune Miku look like?"

"Oh, she really stands out of a crowd! She has two long, light blue pigtails, and a uniform that glows!" Sho exclaimed.

Judai sweat dropped. The way she was discribed sounded kinda strange. A glowing uniform? Was it just glow in the dark? Judai pictured a girl in long, blue pigtails and a school uniform all covered in a green glow around her. He giggled to himself at the thought.

Suddenly, the students began screaming, "Look! There she is!"

Judai tried hard to look above the heads of the many students, then at a small glance, there she was. The girl was about the same age as him, tall, blue pigtails flowed around as she walked down the plaza's stairs. Her outfit was amazing, long arm warmers shined with multi-colored lights and buttons. She wore a very short, light inhanced skirt, long, black stockings, and her top reflected with the same glow as her skirt with, in small letters on a tag, read "Vocaloid."

Judai was awe struck. He never pictured someone like that. To him, she seemed... Inhuman.

Everyone than went silent as she began to speak.

"Hello Duel Acadamy students and staff! I'd like to thank you all for inviting me to your wonderful school! As you all know why I'm here, Crypton asked me to look for the next new Vocaloid! It is a great honor for me to do so! Now, whoever wants to audition, please line up these stairs, and when its your turn to audition, enter into this small shop, of course one at a time!" Lets start shall we?"

Miku had finished and a large line stared up. The blue-haired girl left inside the card shop, ready for people to try out.

"Doesn't she sound like an angel? Miku-chan is amazing!" Sho swooned.

Judai sweat dropped again. True, she had a nice voice when she talked, now he was wondering what she sounded like when she sang.

Behind him and Sho, two female voices said behind them.

"Eek! I'm totally going to try out!"

"Me too! I just wish Len was here, then it would be totally more amazing!"

Judai turned around to the voices he both noticed an knew to well. It was his friend Asuka's friends, Junko and Momoe. Behind them, Asuka stood there annoyed with her arms crossed.

"Judai? I didn't expect you to be here. I guess you were just curious huh?"

"Same goes for you. Why are you here?" Judai asked back.

"They forced me to come. I told them I'd come if they didn't force me to try out." Asuka answered.

Judai laughed. He didn't see the point of anyone trying out for this. To him this was just a reason for people to give up their dreams of dueling here.

**3 Hours Later...**

Miku sighed heavily. Almost all the students have tried out, but none of them seemed worthy to her.

"Miku-san, you're too picky! There were several people here with amazing voices, but I don't understand why you turned them down!"

A man in a business suit said to the pop diva. Miku looked really iritated with the man.

"Voice alone isn't enough. I went here looking for someone special. True, this person needs an amazing voice, but I'm looking for character. Someone with spirit and that is not only doing this just so they can be famous, you know?"

Beside the man in the suit, one of the school's main teacherss, Dr. Cronos, began to panic.

"But, Miss Hatsune! There are bound to be a student here worthy for your aproval!" Cronos desperatly said.

"You know, I have sensed someone here that is worthy, but that person never tried out, because I didn't sense it among those students that auditioned." Miku said as she crossed her arms.

Cronos and the man in the suit were surprised. "Really? Do you suggest we make all the students try out?" Cronos asked in a small light of hope.

"No, but I would like to ask if I could look around the Acadamy grounds to search." Miku implied.

The man in the suit protested, "No Miku-san! If you do that, the students here will eat you alive! Its complete hell out there!"

Miku slammed her hand down on the desk. "Please, its important for me to find this person. I feel a connection to a person whom I never meet before. I feel that with all Vocaloids. Please, let me do this!"

The man stood there thinking. After a brief moment, he caved in. "Alright, but I'd like you to at least disguse yourself."

Miku's face lit up in happiness. "Oh, thank you! Miss. Cronos, will you help me look around?"

Cronos looked ready to burst in anger. "ITS DR. C- Oh, um, yes Miss Hatsune, I will be happy to escort you."

The man in the suit sighed. "Man, if any of the others find out she did this, its my neck they'll be after."

**MEANWHILE, IN THE TOOLSH- No I'm not going there.**

Judai greedly began stuffing his face with fried shrimp. Hayato, another friend of Jaden, and Sho watched as their brunette friend scarf down his plate.

"Judai, sometimes I think you're made of fried shrimp!" Hayato said jokingly.

Judai smiled, revealing the chewed shrimp stuck in his teeth. "Maybe I am, ya' never know!"

Hayato, Sho and Judai altogether laughed, while at a few tables behind, a boy with spiky ebony hair, and a long black jacket only gave a slight "Humph!" at the trio of friends. The boy was a rival of Judai's named Majome Jun. Judai walked over to the ravenette.

"Yo, Jun! If you're not finished with your food, you mind if I finished it for you?" Judai inocently asked.

"Hell no! Haven't you already had seven plates full of fried shrimp?" Jun asked in iritation.

Judai seemed disappointed. "Aww... But I'm still hungry!"

Jun raised an eyebrow. "You're STILL hungry! I'm surprised your not as big as Hayato!"

Hayato looked mad. "Hey, watch it Jun! I've been going on a diet!"

Judai and Sho laughed heavily. Hayato and Jun just stared at their fellow Osiris Reds.

**Outside the Osiris Dorm...**

A girl with long, blue hair, wearing an overcoat and sunglasses, walked along the Osiris path, along with Dr. Cronos as her escort.

"Thank you so very much for showing me around Miss Cronos! I sense were close! I can't wait to meet the new Vocaloid!" Miku said in upmost glee as she began to skip instead of walking.

"It's Dr. Cronos..." Cronos said comepletly annoyed.

_This girl is just as annoying as Yuki Judai! But I have to make her happy, she's promoting this school by choosing the new Vocaloid here, well be noticed all over Japan, no, the WORLD! _Cronos thought to himself.

Miku halted. "I sense it there!" She pointed at the old Osiris Red building.

Dr. Cronos frowned. "T-t-there! Uh, I mean, oh good were here..."

Miku ran towards the dorm.

"What cute little place this is~!" She hummed.

Cronos rolled his eyes. _No, scratch that. She's more annoying than he is!_

Miku then slid open the door, and greeted, "Heellooooooooo~!"

Judai, Jun, Hayato, and Sho turned to the girl.

Judai gave his signature smile. "Hey there! Are ya' lost miss?"

Sho froze, he noticed that voice! "M-M-M-M-Miku? Hatsune Miku!"

Hayato, Jun and Judai stared at the the small Osiris student.

Miku froze as well, thinking _Oh, crap..._

Sho then ran close to her, blurting out, "Oh my god! Its really you! Hatsune Miku! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph? Will you marry me?"

Miku didn't know what to say. She knew that wasn't the person she sensed.

"Um, that's very sweet of you, but I'm here for an important reason." Miku told the small, blue haired Osiris student.

Miku took her overcoat and sunglasses off. Just then, she looked up and saw Judai. She stood there and stared at him, making Judai feel uncomfortable.

"Umm... Do I have something on my face?" Judai asked a bit freaked out.

Miku started to approach the brunette Osiris, then she put her face a few inches from his, continuing her stare.

"Hey, this is a bit awkward, miss." Judai feeling more uncomfortable.

Miku finnaly spoke. "Sing for me."

Everyone was confused, mostly Judai.

"Uhhh... Sing? Um, sorry, but I don't sing." Judai tried to explain.

Miku kept staring. "Please, sing. I just need to know something that's all."

Judai looked around, very nervous. "O-okay, but I suck..."

Jun was interested, and not just Jun, no one has ever heard Judai sing. No one.

Judai took a deep breath...

_The place where you can be yourself isn't yet visible_

_Search for it, keep walking_

_The beats of your heart rise to the point_

_You can't hide them anymore, their echoes are strong_

_Believe in a better tomorrow then yesterday was_

_Make your way through today_

_Don't think of downwards,_

_Spread your wings and fly off!_

_*Wake up your heart!* No matter what day it is_

_The sun rises, Always!_

_If only you'd trust your hot feelings_

_Stand up! If you start running_

_Non stop!_

_You don't stop;_

_Aim at the world you dream of,_

_Run towards the limit of your strength_

Judai paused. Everyone was silent. Miku continued to stare, emotionless.

Then she smiled. "You're the one!"

A chorused "Huh?" filled the room.

Dr. Cronos tried to abject. "But, Miss Hatsune! You don't want him! He's lazy, and he has no intrest in the world of music!"

"But he is the one I sensed. He has the spirit, and the voice to prove it!" Miku replied.

Judai was now even more confused, mostly for just embarrasing himself in front of his friends and Cronos.

"What's you're name?" Miku asked Judai politly.

"Y-Yuki Judai!" He replied nervously.

"Yuki? Aww, theres already a Vocaloid named Yuki... Oh, well. We'll figure out something." Miku said with a friendly smile.

"Hey, can someone explain what's going on!" Jun blurted out.

Miku turned to the ravenette and replied.

"I want you all to meet the newest Vocaloid!"

* * *

><p>Done! Crap that took awhile to type, just because I'm a slow typer. 21 wpm... Thats sad... :(<p>

The lyrics to what Judai was singing was from "Wake Up Your Heart" by KENN, Judai's voice actor. I know that KENN only played him during season 4, but I thought a Young Judai with a mature voice would be better, due to the amount of shota Vocaloid Voicebanks... *CoughLenCoughPikoCough*

More Vocaloids and UTAUs are sure to come!

Oh, I forgot to explain everyone if you don't know who is who:

Judai: Jaden Yuki

Sho: Syrus Truesdale

Daichi (First Chapter): Bastion Misawa

Asuka: Alexis Rhodes

Junko and Momoe: Jasmine and Mindy

Jun: Chazz Princeton

Hayato: Chumley Huffington

Dr. Cronos: Dr. Crowler

This is for people who are not know their Japanese names.

Oh, this was suppose to take place during season 1, explaining Hayato.

Okay, hope you enjoyed it!

Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! Here's the third chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Vocaloid or UTAU.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: New Life Starts Here!<strong>

(Sorry, putting it in narrative pov, not Judai's)

Judai's stomach began to churn. The long flight had made him sick, and Miku's constant mouth wasn't helping. Sure, he can get excited like that too, but only with dueling and food. Miku had sat beside him during the flight, countinually talking about how much fun Judai was going to have being a Vocaloid. It did not lift his spirits. He had already missed his friends, and the Acadamy. He realized how much he was going to miss dueling, almost wanting him to tear up, but that's the last thing that he wanted to do.

"Oh, Judai! I can't wait till you meet the others! I'm sure that you'll get along just fine~!" Miku hummed in joy.

_God, please kill me! _Judai begged in his head.

Then, the man in the intercom began to speak. "Alright passagers, we are coming in to Tokyo right this minute. Please, keep your seat belts on intill further notice."

Finally, the plane had landed. Judai quickly grabbed a bag, ready to barf. Miku turned her head, not wanting to look. 30 minutes later, they had the okay to leave the plane. Miku helped Judai get up from his sickness, and walked off the plane's stairs.

"Do you normally get sick on planes?" The pop diva asked.

"Not really." Judai replied. He looked completely pale and unrested.

* * *

><p>They reached a gorgous, Five-star hotel 2 hours later. Judai the recovered from his past plane illness, though Miku didn't want to take any chances of him going off by himself. Miku lead him inside, escorted by 2 bodyguards, near the registration desks.<p>

A young woman had greeted them. "Welcome, how may I help you?"

Miku gave a pleasent smile, and replied, "Were here to check in, please! The reservation is under 'Hatsune.'"

The woman checked the computer for the name. "Oh, Hatsune Miku! Welcome! Let me send your things up to your room if you don't mind."

The lady handed her a room key. "Your room is 54B, the VIP suite. Enjoy your stay Miss Hatsune!" The lady bowed.

Judai halted, stoping Miku in her tracks as well. "Wait, don't I get a room?"

Miku turned to the brunette in a nice smile. "Your sharing the room with me. Does that bother you?"

To Judai, there was 2 reasons he didn't want to share the room with her. 1: She was a girl, and that would make the situation uncomfortable, and 2: He already had to endure the hyper mouth of her's on the plane, he didn't want it to continue by staying with her.

Judai sighed and gave up. The elevator they were in was see through glass, where he saw the the view of all of Tokyo from there as they asended up. It was pretty, but he still missed the view of the ocean from the Osiris Dorm. Also, the sun was starting to set upon the city, hitting all of the buildings in a bright ray of light.

"Pretty, huh?" Judai turned to Miku with her words. He thought the same thing, looking out from the glass.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

"Your leaving! But why Aniki?" Sho said as his eyes filled with stinging tears.

Sho and Hayato watched as Judai began packing his stuff. Judai was also on the verge of tears himself. He never really want to leave his friends, he was pratically forced into this by Dr. Chronos He threated he would burn his deck if he refused Miku's offer, of course Miku did not know of this threat. His deck was important to him, he would do anything to keep his deck from harm.

"Judai, why did you agree to this? You hate pop culture! You said it yourself!" Sho continued to cry.

Hayato looked like he was going to cry too, so he turned his head so no one could notice.

Judai was finally packed, he turned over to his friends, ready to cry his eyes out himself.

"I'm sorry, Sho, but I have to do this... I can't explain it..." Judai then brokedown, Sho rushed over to hug his friend.

Hayato couldn't stand it himself, he joined in on the hug, all three of them bawling. Outside, Jun heard their crying.

"Humph! Good, one less slacker to deal with!"

Judai heard Jun from inside and ran out to try to hug him. "I'm really going to miss you too Jun!" Judai atempting to hug the ravenette, all in tears. Jun tried to pull him off.

"Get off of me you baby! Go cry on someone else!" Jun continued to pull the crying brunette off. Judai finally let go and sobbed down the stairs. Sho and Hayato ran outside waving to the Osiris.

"Judai, no matter what! Were still going to be friends, right?" Sho asked as his crying continued. Judai turned around, and while pointing his two fingers together, in a tear soaked smile,

"Gotcha!"

Judai said that last word and continued down the path, not turning back again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Judai! We stoped, are you listening?" Judai snapped out of his daze to find Miku pulling on his arm.<p>

"Uh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking..." Judai tried to explain, intill Miku rushed him inside the hotel room.

Judai looked around the extravagant room. A large king size bed was draped in silk blankets and see-trough sheets. The main living room had a big circular couch, within the circle, a round old-fansioned fireplace. Judai let out a silent "wow."

Out of nowhere, Miku let out a "yeah!" and jumped up and down the king-sized bed. It tempted Judai to want to jump also. He gave a big, goofy grin, and jumped alongside Miku. Their laughter could be heard from all across the whole hotel floor.

After 5 minutes of jumping, the fell on the bed beside one another and laughed insanely.

"Ya' know Miku, your alright!" Judai said with a goofy smile.

Miku smiled back, "I knew you'd lighten up about this!"

Miku got up out of the bed. "You have a lot of spirit Judai. That is what makes you unique. Not to mention you act like a kid!"

"Look who's talking!" Judai said sticking his tounge out at the pop idol.

Suddenly, Miku's cellphone began to ring, playing a 8-bit version of "World is Mine."

Miku opened it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey Onii-san, how did the Vocaloid search go?"_

"Great! You'll love him Rin-chan! He's funny and extremely nice too!"

Judai blushed when he heard her describe him in that way.

"_Wait, him? A male Vocaloid? Great! It's nice to have more male Vocaloids around, besides Len is starting to get boring..."_

Just then, Miku heard a distant "Hey!" from the phone's background, reconizing Len's voice. Miku couldn't help but giggle.

_"Can you at least tell me his name?"_

"It's a secret! You'll have to wait intill tomorrow!"

_"Aww... Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow Onii-san!"_

_"_Yep, see ya Rin-chan!"

Miku clicked her phone off, and turned to Judai. "Speaking of your name, there's something need to be done about your last name." Miku pondered.

"What's wrong with my last name?" Judai asked.

"Well, there is already a Vocaloid with the last name Yuki. Her name is Kaai Yuki, and I don't want our fans to think you two are realated. So were going to slightly change it." Miku explained.

"To what?" Judai asked in confusion.

"Well... How about Yukine? It means 'couragious sound?'" Miku confirmed.

Judai sat and thought a minute, then came to the idea. "That sounds fine. I'll take it! At least you didn't completely change my name."

Miku gave a sign of victory and said, "Great, from now on, you are Yukine Judai!"

* * *

><p>Sorry, wasn't as long as I hoped for. Well, at least I updated. I'm just going to point out now that I'm not going to do yaoi at all. Sorry, I have nothing against it, its just that I'm not comfortable writing it. I apoligize for that and hope none of you will think ill of me. I finally picked a pairing for Judai, but I won't unveil it yet.<p>

Thank you for read, and please tell me what you think. Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry! ~ You can all kill me for not updating in months! I kinda gave up on this after reading over it, but seeing all the reviews on it I decided to revive it. (It seems that everyone likes the idea of Judai being a Vocaloid.) I have to warn all of you since I haven't worked on this for awhile, the story might change a little later on.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Getting to Know Everyone Part 1<strong>

The morning light from the windows had forced Judai awake.

"Why won't the light just shut up?" Judai mumbled.

"I don't think you can make it shut up unless you close the blinds." Miku said across the room, proving she has been awake before the brunette.

"Then could you close the blinds?" Judai groaned.

"No can do! You need to get dressed because we have to meet up with Rin, Len, and Kaito this morning." Miku said as she pulled the blanket off of the sleepy brunette.

"Mmm! Can't I just sleep in instead?" Judai moaned.

"Nope! Now get dressed!"

Judai gave up and got up out of bed. He walked in the bathroom and checked to see if Miku followed him in there. (Thank God she didn't...) The first thing he spotted was an laid out uniform near the sink. It consisted of a vest-like shirt, long-sleeved black shirt, white, baggy jeans, and a pair of black, fingerless gloves. Was he seriously going to wear that? He sighed deeply and continued to put it on.

There was a knock on the door. "You done in there, Judai-kun?"

Judai slowly slipped out of the bathroom wearing that same outfit he found on the sink.

"Oh, it looks great on you~!" The teal-haired girl smiled.

"I don't feel so great..." He keep saying to himself about how ridiculous his outfit was. Frankly, it wasn't all that strange. (Compared to most Vocaloids, no.)

"You okay? You seemed happy yesterday..." Miku said a bit worried.

"I'm fine. Don't worry I'm just a little hesitant that's all." Judai smiled reassuring the leek-loving girl.

Suddenly, a girl with blonde hair busted through the hotel door. "Onee-san! We're here!"

Judai almost had a heart attack from the sudden surprise by the blonde.

"Rin-chan! You made it!" Miku said as she ran up to the blonde-hair girl in an embrace.

"Oi, Rin! You don't have to bust open through the door like that!" The second voice came from a blonde-haired male that looked almost identical to the blonde-haired girl.

"Wait up!" From behind the twins, a man with short, blue hair and a long scarf came running. Out of breath from chasing them down it seems.

"Kaito-kun! Len-kun! You came too!" Miku said excitedly.

Kaito came up and patted Miku on the top of her head. "How have you been Miku-chan?"

"Great, but there is someone I want you all to meet!" Miku smiled.

Miku turned to Judai. "This is Yukine Judai. He will be joining the Vocaloid ranks now!"

Len, Rin, and Kaito just stared at the brunette with curiosity and wonder.

Then, all of a sudden, Rin tackled Judai down on the ground with a tight embrace.

"Ohh~! He is so adorable! I'm so glad to meet you, Judai-kun!" Rin squeeled.

Judai looked as he was about to pop like a balloon. The force of the hug was chocking him as he gasped for air.

"Rin, let go of him! Your gonna end up killing him before he even gets released!" Len shouted.

Rin stared at Len and let the gasping brunette go. Judai tried to catch his breath back, but his face was still pretty purple afterwards.

"Whoa man, you okay?" Len called out to the brunette.

Judai finally caught his breath, and replied. "I'm fine. Man, she has a grip!"

"That's Rin for ya!" Kaito exclaimed.

Miku and Len laughed while Rin crossed her arms.

Judai laughed along with them. _They all seem nice... I could get use to this I guess..._ Then, he thought of his friends back at Duel Acadamia. The thought of them made his heart fell heavy by the amount of how much he missed them, and dueling. _All those good times... Why did Crowler have to ruin that for me...?_

Then, the laughter turned to tears. _Wait... Why am I crying...? This isn't like me! _ Rin then noticed. "Why are you crying? Did I hurt you when I hugged you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hug you that tight..."

Seeing this made Miku look guilty. "You miss your old friends, don't you?"

Judai wiped his tears with his sleeve. "Yes... Not just them. I miss dueling. I miss the great fun that came from it. Now I'm stuck into something that I didn't even agree to in the first place!"

Kaito put his hand on the brunette Vocaloid's shoulder. "I know what will make you feel better!"

"Let me guess... Ice cream?" Len said as he rolled his eyes.

Kaito glared at the yellow-haired boy. "Yes, that too...But I also thought about us going out to meet the other Vocaloids, and let Judai get to know them like us!"

Rin's face lit up. "Great idea! Maybe that will take your mind off of everything!" Miku smiled as she went to grab Judai a tissue.

"How does that sound Judai? I know you'll enjoy it. There are so many Vocaloids you need to meet!" Miku said as she helped Judai wipe his remaining tears.

As his tears faded, he gave a goofy grin to reassure the other loids.

"Sounds fun! Hey... While were at it, could we stop for fried shrimp too?"

Miku and Rin laughed as Len gave the brunette a weird look. "Sure! Why not?" Miku said happily.

As they all ran out of the hotel room, Kaito commented. "Hey, do you think they'll have fried shrimp-flavored ice cream?"

"Eww!" Rin exclaimed.

"Enough with the ice cream Kaito!" Len shouted back.

_I'm curious... I wonder what all the others are like? _Judai then smiled at himself reminding himself about Miku, the twins, and Kaito. _From what I can tell, they're probably not normal..._

* * *

><p>Done...! *Apologizes again*<p>

Alright, this was short, but I wanted to show you guys I didn't completely give up on all of you! ^-^

Also, I have one other thing to say...

I'm gonna start a new fanfic later, but this won't be any ordinary fanfic... No, this will be a MASTERPIECE! *shot*

Really, I'm gonna use my best story writing skills that I have. (This story doesn't show my true typing skills because I have bad writer's block with this fic...) Don't worry that doesn't mean I'm giving up on this one! I'm gonna try hard on both fics.

This "masterpiece" I speak of is going to be a multi crossover fanfiction. (Multi anime crossover to be more correct, but there will be a few characters from some games and maybe an anime from another country...)

Yes, I'm gonna clarify that Judai Yuki will also be present in this fic, only he won't be the main-main character.

If anyone is interested in my idea, I'll PM you a sneak peak for the fic. Until then I hope you enjoyed this fic. ^-^


End file.
